Strawberry Fields
by AskYoSelf
Summary: After a certain incident Murdoc acts very strange around 2D and this concerns the blue haired singer. But when he finds out the reason why will things be the same? And certain songs and a poster don't ease it either. Murdocx2D First story! XD
1. Intro

Hey! This is AskYoSelf and this my first fanfic! I wanted it to be a Gorillaz story because it hardly has any and whatnot. . Well yeah, this a yaoi fic so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own The Gorillaz and even less The Beatles…. T^T

Pairing:Murdocx2D

Warning: Bad language, man loving, beatings, angst, child abuse, and a funny little obsession XD

Summary: After a strange incident Between 2D and Murdoc, Murdoc acts stranger than usual towards 2D. Not knowing the consequences, 2D blindly tries to figure out why and finds out something that will change he course of their entire relationship. But what does a certain Beatles poster and songs have on 2D's perspective?

And now read my pathetic attempt at a story. XD

It was a raining at the headquarters of the Gorillaz's band. After rehearsal, the four had nothing to do since most of their plans were canceled due to the sudden change in weather. Noodle and Russell went to the living room and decided to challenge each other to a fighting game. Murdoc, the lovely Satanist and bassist, went back in his Winnebago for some unknown reason. All that was left was the zombie like and a bit strange 2D. He still hadn't found anything to take up his time. He thought about writing another song but that seemed a bit boring and he wasn't in the mood to do so.

For awhile all the singer did was walk around the building. For the most part he wasn't looking for anything in particular, just killing time. Then he saw the door to the attic. Looking around he decided to walk up the dusty and worn away stairs that led him to what seemed like another world. A world filled with spider webs and enveloped in dust. When he pushed to the door to open a whole layer of dust lifted and the azure haired singer coughed after inhaling. 2D could feel a migraine already forming and he just barely stepped in the dark room.

That's when he had his somewhat brilliant idea! He looked around the small room that was filled with so many antiques and things that had a connection to one of the band members. It was an absolute mess. 2D wouldn't be surprised if he found a dead body up there or something. He ran back downstairs and grabbed a broom and a wet rag. He decided he would kill time by doing something useful- cleaning and arranging the large mess called an attic. Ah yes, what an absolutely brilliant idea. Hell, maybe one of the best he'd have yet. Though we all know that's not true.

Before he left the kitchen he dry swallowed a couple of headache pills. That migraine wouldn't get the best of him and now it wouldn't for sure. On the way back up he stopped to see what the guitarist and the drummer were up to. They were still going at that fighting game with Noodle winning every single round. A bit frustrated, the African American drummer croaked out "Ok, ok. Best outta 10 and if you win this time I'll throw in those $10." A large yet devious grin stretched across Noodle's face as she replied, "Alright Russell-san I'll put in my $10 as well." They both put their money down on the table and began another intense game of what appear to be Tekken. 2D watched like he had been hypnotized by the T.V. screen, almost forgetting what he was doing.

Noodle, after about 10 minutes finally noticed 2D and quickly put the game on pause to ask him a simple question. "Is there something wrong 2D-san?" 2D's head snapped up as a pair of oriental eyes looked straight at two gapping holes called eyes. "Oh nofing love. Jus' spaced out a bit der." Without a further reply he continued up those moldy stairs and back into that dusty little room. He didn't know where to start sweeping as he scratched his head. He found a spot near the back of the room that looked like it had been hit with a dust storm or quite possibly millions of dust bunnies. Many, many dust bunnies. He swept up a large layers of dust off the ground. He swept until he could finally see the wooden floor again and continued on. Who knew such a tiny room could hold so much dust? He practically sneezed the whole way until he decided to open the door, the only ventilation of air.

After about a fair 3 hours the attic floor didn't have a single dust particle on it but the same couldn't be said for the stairs that now lay in mountains of dust. Looks like 2D had forgotten to bring a dust pan and 3 bags to go with it. Whoops. The floor looked nice but there was so many things and boxes in the room that were still buried in dust. 2D decided, since he thought it wouldn't bug any of the other band members, he could see what sort of things were in the boxes. He put the wet rag on a lonely table and lifted one of the boxes and put it on the ground. It was sealed with tape on the top and looked old, forgotten. Not wanting to ruin the box he went into his pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife. He made a neat line in between the tape and opened the box with 2 frail hands.

The box's flaps let out a wave of dust but 2D just brushed it aside. Inside where little devil and demonic looking statues. "Probably Muds' stuff…" he mumbled as he looked at the little things with fascination. Some of them looked brand new and shiny whilst others looked old and somewhat rusted. He put each of them back in carefully. Next he picked up to familiar looking objects. If he had to guess what they were he'd probably say they were teeth. Upon closer inspection he found out they really were teeth. Where had he seen them? He knew he had seen them somewhere but where. He decided to look even closer at them and he realized a horrible truth- those were his 2 front teeth! But what the hell where they doing in this box? He felt his face blush redder than a fire truck. He really did not want to know as he placed the familiar objects shakily into the box trying to forget about them as quickly as possible.

He'll admit that moment was really, really weird but he'd keep it to himself. He felt a bit sneaky but in a good way. He looked up to see 2 smaller boxes behind the larger one he just ventured into. It seemed like someone was trying to hide them behind the big box. They both looked beat up and even older than the larger one. Why would someone want to hide 2 little boxes? Where there a big secret in them? He immediately began to get all these crazy ideas about what could be in those tiny boxes as the curious got the better of him. He looked at the door that remained still and the little ray of artificial light that shined through. He got up and closed the door silently.

He wasn't exactly sure why he had done that of what he was doing was supposedly not wrong but it didn't hurt to be careful. He looked at both the boxes with the same accurate precision he had with his teeth. They both were faded on both their sides there was writing. On one of them it simply said 'Music' and the other one was entitled the name 'Murdoc'. He noticed the writing on the box labeled 'Music' had much neater and cleaner writing than the one labeled 'Murdoc'. In fact, the box called 'Murdoc' had the same writing as the bassist himself. He decided to open the one with the words music on it first. What he saw interested 2D a lot. It had C.D. albums from The Beatles and all this other fan stuff like flyers for their shows and pictures. He rummaged through it a bit more seeing the fab four again and again. Then at the bottom of the box there was this neat looking poster that had all 4 of them on it.

The poster was a little bent but still in good shape. He pulled it out carefully and began to observe it. It had the names Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Star, and John Lennon written right next to their belonging owners. Even though it was a black and white poster it was still quite nice. 2D made the decision to fold it and put it in his pocket. He just didn't want something like that to wither away or be forgotten in this landscape surrounded by dust. Another thing that caught his attention was a disc that wasn't an official Beatles C.D. It was a burned C.D. that was labeled 'The Beatles' in black ink. 2D looked around just to put away his suspicions and stuffed the C.D. in his other pocket.

Ah yes, The Beatles were certainly a great band. He had hear a couple of songs from them when he was younger and they were just brilliant. 2D figured taking 2 items out of this box wouldn't hurt anyone right? It's not like he was going to revolve his life around them….

And that's the intro chapter or whatever! LOL! But yeah, obviously it'll get much better than this but here's a little taste for you guys. :3 As you can tell, I was listening to The Beatles when I was typing this story up and yes, I'm a big fan of their music. XD I'm trying to have 2D speak like 2D and I'll try to real heard to keep the characters in character.

But yes I attempted but please, reviews are more than welcome and constructive criticism is welcome as well. :]


	2. Those Damn Songs

_Hey Guys !This is AskYoSelf again! I want to thank everyone for their reviews!! ^_^ I love you guys and whatnot LOL. But yes here's the REAL first chapter! . And yes it's also longer than the intro. =D_

_Disclaimer: If I did on them do you think I'd be typing this? Oh, and I don't own any of the Beatles' songs either…. T.T_

_Murdoc had decided to come out of his Winnebago out of utter boredom and hunger. He put on a pair of pants but no shirt. When he took a step outside the icy air touched his warm skin. He shivered a bit but ignored it. He walked up the stairs with a bored expression on his face. What was he going to do for the rest of the day was beyond him. The day was practically killed because of the damn rain. As he walked through one of the long, stretched corridors he could see and hear the rain pattering outside and the thunder strike in a rhythmic motion. _

_He hated the rain. It brought back bad memories of pain and distaste. Memories that were better left forgotten. Not only that, but all his chances of not seeing any of the band members with the exception of 1 were screwed. That was why he had locked himself in the Winnebago in the first. He wouldn't let those butterflies rise in his stomach. He would rather get stabbed in the heart and for his killer to twist the knife than to experience such serene human emotion. An emotion that he dare not even mention._

_He pushed those emotions and those thoughts below his feet. Thinking like that was useless and quite frankly a waste of time. He went past the recording studio and into the main room where Noodle and Russell were happily munching on pizza. "You won that round but watch next time. I'll get you so bad that…" Noodle looked at the drummer waiting for him to finish his sentence with excitement. He stood silent for a moment thinking of what to say until he just finished off, "Well you know what I mean!" Yet another victory for Noodle, as she cheerfully took another slice of the cheese pizza. Finally making his presence visible, Murdoc called out, " 'Oi! You didn't even bother to call me!? Or anything!?"_

"_Well, after the recording session you just left without a word Murdoc-san. We all thought you might've been angry so we did not wish to disturb you." answered Noodle respectably. "But apparently you weren't."_

"_Apparently! Well is there any at least left for me?" The bassist asked with a furrowing eyebrow and a thick accent. _

"_Yes there is. We also bought a box for you and 2D- kun but I haven't seen him at all lately." Noodle finished off and took a big bite out of the pizza that never had a chance._

_Murdoc's expression changed into one of confusion as he just had to ask but asking in a way that would not draw negative attention, "Ye haven't seen 'im? Where do ya think Face Ache can be anyways? Probably not far, with them damn head aches and whatnot." He hoped someone would answer or correct him on his statement. This time it was Russell who replied with a full mouth "Last time we saw him he was headed in that direction."_

_He pointed in a direction to the right. A direction that lead to a dark corridor. Quickly making up and excuse he grabbed a slice of pizza and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah well I'll be off then." He was so good at making up excuses. He was the master of it after doing it for 10 years. 10 years of long and grueling hiding. No, no, no he would not start with that again. He walked quickly into the dark and somewhat eerie corridor. It felt cold and he got those shivers again. Murdoc trying to avoid something stupid like having his some parts shrivel away he hid away in his muscles for warmth. Although he would never admit it he cared deeply for the band. In actuality he cared for a certain blue haired singer even more. Even after 10 years of denial he would admit this sinful truth to himself in only the most private of moments. He wasn't even sure of the singer noticed that these strong and incredible emotions were buried underneath all that rugged exterior._

_He knew he was looking for the singer out of both curiosity and a little bit of worry. If something had happened to the guy all hell would probably break lose. He'd go completely berserk. As hard as that was too believe it was true. There was only 1 problem he had- He was much to afraid to get close to 2D or even open his heart for that matter. Murdoc was afraid that 2D would do what everyone else did to this side and that was break it. Everyone he thought cared for him seemed to love to watch poor Murdoc suffer or cringe in pain. A perfect example of this sort of person was Murdoc's father. If it wasn't for that bastard things might've been different. But at the same time if his father were 'caring,' the Gorillaz band may have never come to be._

"_Enough of that." _Murdoc thought. His father always lingered in his thoughts just like his azure haired secret lover…

He looked up and his eyes caught on an open door. A door that lead to the attic that almost no one ever went to. He wasn't even that sure of any of the other band members knew about it. But something was off. The door was wide open. Noodle and Russell said that 2D had been gone hours ago. He had stuff in there he didn't want anyone to see. The only word that passed through Murdoc's head was-

"Fuck."

2D was reading some of the articles of the Beatles that he found in the box. There success had been all over the globe from the British Isles to America to the Philippines. He thought they were successful but when he read those articles, how people described their music, it sounded like they were on a level of their own. He put back everything to look as if no one had touched the thing. He wanted to see what was in that other box. Why would Murdoc want to hid something. He even said so himself that he wasn't ashamed of anything. Yet it seemed to 2D that he wanted to hide whatever was in this box.

He thought for awhile before he dared to even touch it. What if the Satanist were to find out? No doubt he would give him a good ass kicking but at the same time it's not like he mentioned anything of the sort. In fact most of his 'private life' was not so private among the band. Not only that but would Murdoc even go up to the attic? Honestly from the way things looked before it looked like no one had been up there for about 10 years. Who would know except for him?

At the same time though, a ping of guilt arose from the singer. Why would he want to look into something that was clearly not for him? Would Murdoc really do that to him? Yes, yes he would. He answered his question quicker than he thought of it. He got his butterfly knife out and fearfully cut the tape. Funny, it felt like he was cutting open a person. He opened the box quickly like a birthday present and saw something that was not to exciting as he had hoped. It wasn't anything to special just a portrait.

He thought it was something much bigger or dangerous just like the bassist. 2D had gotten his hopes up a little to high apparently. It was a black and white portrait just like the Beatles poster only it looked more crumbled and faded. Funny picture actually. It had 2 guys on it. One looked like some older and somewhat uglier version of Murdoc and the other one was a little boy that looked like a kid version of him. He picked it up and took a closer look at it. It seemed really old it really did but the date at the bottom said otherwise. It wasn't as old as that poster he just attained that was dated in the 1960's but the picture was older than he was.

Now that he did the math the age landed right about near Murdoc's. Hell, it was even in his box! That older man couldn't have been him because his nose was much to large but that kid seemed right. Everything matched except for the fact that Murdoc is a man and this boy is well a boy. It really was the bassist! But why did he want to hid this picture? Was he embarrassed of it. He couldn't know for sure because Murdoc himself is just so complex. 2D looked at it puzzled and then he looked at the other box that was hidden. What did Murdoc want to hid?

Suddenly he heard steps and then he saw a shadow right at the edge of the door. His heart began pounding faster and cold sweat began to trickle down The figure hesitated at first about going inside and this gave 2D time for some quick thinking. Why did he get nervous all of a sudden if what he was supposedly doing didn't bug anyone, or so he thought. It didn't make sense at first but then again it's just human nature to do such a thing. As the figure took one step inside 2D's anxiety heightened as he stood up fast brushing off some of the leftover dust.

When the figure was finally visible it turned to be none other than Murdoc. How funny. It was one of those speak-of-the-Devil moments. At first there was a little awkward silence. Murdoc had that casual face he gave everyone but then his eyes shifted to what 2D was still holding. Then his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. 2D felt like his heart was going to break out of his ribcage when the bassist's eyes looked at the portrait. He gulped, he was in an attic where the other 2 band members could probably not hear him if he screamed. Not only that but it was the way Murdoc eyed that thing that really scared him. He looked at it with such a vicious glare it wouldn't be surprising if the thing just up and melted.

The silence was killing 2D so he uttered something to break it, "Uhh.. Hi?" It was bland and meek but he couldn't think of anything else. The Satanist's eyes looked back at the pale singer with such anger that 2D was afraid to look at them. Never had he seen him this infuriated and quite frankly it scared the Hell out of him. "What the hell are you doing!?" Those words dripped with intense hatred and rage that it felt like it was scrapping his poor eardrums.

2D couldn't control his shaking and the stuttering of his voice as he replies, "I w-was just c…cleaning a-and I found this." He said the last words quickly fearing they may be his last. Murdoc's hand shot out at 2D's arm which held the portrait that infuriated Murdoc. He brought up to his eye level and what he saw made his eye twitch in distaste. 

"Wot the fuck where you doin' going through my things!?!" 2D flinched under the powerful voice that made every single bone in him shiver. 

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I didn't fink you would mind!!"

"You fuckin' moron! You didn't even ask for my permission! Can't you read!?!" Murdoc's voice roared and it almost felt as if the whole room was shaking.

Panicking, 2D didn't know what to do. Words that made no sense to him were flying out of his mouth. He really didn't want to get another beating though. Things were going so well between them too. "I-I don't know." He whispered fearfully.

A strong hand went across 2D's pale face knocking him down to a sitting position on the ground. He felt blood start to leak out of his nose as he put the portrait up to try and cover his face. The pain started settling in and he could feel a head ache forming somewhere in the back of his head. What was supposed o be a good idea turning out to be the exact opposite. Feeling the rage finally let lose Murdoc grabbed the portrait from 2D's hands and threw it harshly against one of the room's walls. The glass could be heard shattering and the wood cracking under the strong pressure. It fell to the ground with an ugly crash. Now 2D had to face the raw hits.

Murdoc grabbed 2D by his collar and lifted him up so fast that 2D couldn't even catch his breath. Murdoc tried forcing the blue haired singer to look at him in the eyes but 2D was trying softly to pull away. "Look at me!!!" Murdoc yelled sending waves of pain in 2D's head that fueled the head ache. Losing patience Murdoc shook him roughly asking him once again, "Why were you looking through my things!?!" All he got as replies were some 'sorry's' and whimpers and 2 pairs of arms trying to protect a face.

Feeling at the prime of his anger he punched the frail looking singer right in the face and just threw him right near the door. 2D landed with a loud and painful thud. At this point Murdoc couldn't even look at the poor blue haired singer as he just told him, "Get out." 2D looked at him slightly strange when the Satanist turned to look at him and barked, "GET OUT!!!"

Not needing anymore repetition 2D rapidly got on his feet and ran out of the cold attic. The blue haired singer felt tears develop on the edges of his eyes that threatened to over pour. He put one of his hands over his bloody nose as he swiftly made his way past everything including Russell's and Noodle's inquiring questions. On the way he decided to take a bottle of pills with him. He scooped them up from one of the nearest tables. If he needed more later he would get them after everyone else was asleep. He made his way into his room still hearing the rain outside pounding the Earth down. He just wanted to do something good, something he thought that would be viewed as a positive thing.

He shut the door to his room and locked it. He was in no mood or position to see anyone at the moment because now the sky was crying and so was he.

I fucked up.

That was all that could go through Murdoc Niccals' head as he replayed his former actions in his head. He walked toward the portrait absent mindedly and stared at it. It was one of the most disgusting and vilest things he'd ever laid his eyes on. It was a hideous black and white picture of his wretched father and himself. Well, at least he wasn't looking to bad. It was the person next to him though that bugged the hell out of him. That son of a bitch ruined his childhood and a good section of his entire life as well.

He hated the stupid bastard. Murdoc could still recall all those damned painful memories. The way his father would come home late at night or any day of the week and just beat the life out of him. Sometimes he wouldn't even see it coming. A devilish hand swept him up from his room without warning. It felt like was being kidnapped but he'd rather have that than what was about to happen. Whenever he would say something his father would usually beat him more than usual so he learned to keep his mouth closed and everything else away with it.

His father was a sadist and unfortunately so was he. Maybe it ran in the family. He bent down and picked up the picture that was now in shambles. There was a huge crack running down the middle and shards of glass were missing. The wooden frame was busted from the right side but it still held the picture in place. He took a good long look at it before he tossed it to another corner of the room. He sat down. There wasn't a chair so he sat on the cold and empty floor.

Damn it all. Things were going so well too. He couldn't decide who had killed the streak him or the singer. 2D and him had actually gone a long time with no violence whatsoever. There was the occasional teasing but nothing to out of the ordinary. Things were stable for once in Murdoc's life and he was getting closer to 2D too. Now, all that hard work went down the drain in less than a night.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a cigarette and a lighter. The little fire illuminated the dark room and brought a small warmth. He put it out and now the only bright thing in the room was the burning tobacco. He inhaled it's deadly chemicals and threw back the polluted air with a sigh.

Of all the people that could've seen the damn thing it had to be him. Even he hadn't seen it in nearly a decade. Murdoc knew 2D probably had a good idea who it was and he absolutely loathed the idea. He would probably ponder who that guy was and ask a shit load of questions. Then Murdoc thought that, that wouldn't be the worst thing for 2D to do. The worst thing he could do was not speak to him again especially after what jus happened. Now that truly, and he would probably never admit this again, frighten him. He'd lose one of the biggest and most valuable being to him. Not only that but the blue haired singer, with such a pure sensation, did not need to be burdened with such a terrible truth.

Russell and Noodle would probably be all on his nuts about whatever was wrong with 2D when they got the chance. Hell, it's not like he didn't want to not help the guy it's just things were so blown out of proportion.

He took another hit from the cigarette. What a night.

A certain blue haired singer woke up after so many long hours. 2D's face was buried in the blankets and pillows of his mattress. His tear stained face hadn't seen sunlight in so long and his eyes were weary. He slowly got up looking and feeling like a mess. There was dried blood on his shirt that read "Keeping it hiphy since ninety-ninety," a gift that the drummer had given him a few Christmases ago. He was on his knees on his bed when he felt some objects in his pants. He suddenly remembered the items he took from the attic. The singer took them out with ease and got up off the bed.

He unfolded the poster that now had square-ish seams. He thought for a second and without warning want about in his room looking for tape. He found some next to his laptop where he also placed the C.D. He kept tape nearby just in case of a zombie attack.

2D straightened up the post till it looks almost brand new and began to apply the tape. After he was done the poster looked quite nicely in the gloomy room. He took his time to look at it. They all looked about his age and they were all smiling. They also had the same haircut and suits which was a little weird but hey, who was he to judge. All in all they looked like a happy band.

Suddenly he wanted to know what was on the C.D. He was so curious so he popped it out and put it in his laptop. He took the laptop and sat right back in the middle of his bed. He waited anxiously and it turned out to have music on it. Nothing more than a couple of songs were on it. It was nearly 2:32 A.M. and still raining heavily outside so it was quite obvious he had nothing better to do. He played the first track and what a song it was. It started off with an acoustic guitar and then a voice as divine as his began to sing.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away._

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay._

_Oh I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be._

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

_Oh Yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she, had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said, something wrong, now I long for Yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hid away._

_Oh I believe in Yesterday._

_Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say._

_I said, something wrong, now I long for Yesterday._

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hid away._

_Oh, I believe In Yesterday._

When the song ended it had captured just about every single aspect of what was happening. Well, maybe except for the love part but still. Not only that but it was so simple yet incredibly powerful! The message it conveyed was strong. Even the guitar playing, which was quite depressing, had matched so well! Not only that but the voice that flowed along with those notes! It was a beautiful song. 

2D thought it was really weird though. He put a pause on his laptop not wanting to hear anymore. How that song just happened to play first after the events of that day. Now that he realized it, it made him feel even worse than before. He felt awkward and tired as he put a frail hand over his eyes. This is too much for one day he thought. He crawled back into his bed like he had just finished running a mile. Shortly after he feel asleep with that song still playing in his head…

And that's a wrap! LOL. I sound like a movie director. XD But yeah tell me what you guys think. Should I continue or not? :S


End file.
